How We Live Our Life
by Angela0523
Summary: 2 months after the last truck heist, things are returning to normal, but can Dom and Letty make it through some new challenges. Please R
1. Chapter 1

1 How We Live Our Life  
  
SUMMARY: 2 months after the last truck heist, things are returning to normal, but can Dom and Letty make it through some new challenges.  
  
DISCLAIMER: You recognize someone, I don't own them. I make no profit.  
  
AN: I am not the best writer, so you will just have to deal. Thanks to Doc and Strawberry Delight for helping me, I love ya. Please R&R ~Michelle  
  
Letty's POV  
  
I blankly stared at the underside of my Nissan 240 SX. 'What was I just doing?' My mined drew a blank. I was getting hard to concentrate with the constant pounding of a headache pressing at my eyes. Sighing, I rolled out from under the car and sat up. My vision blurred for a second before returning to normal.  
  
'Man what was that all about?' I thought to myself. 'It must be all of the stress of the past couple of months catching up with me.'  
  
It had been two months since Jessie and Vince were shot and taken to the hospital. Vince was let out three weeks ago and Jessie just ten days ago. They were already back under the hoods of the cars at the shop after much protest from Mia.  
  
Dom had been quite the last couple of months, not really sitting down and talking to anyone for longer then ten minutes at a time, not even me. Every Saturday he raced. I think it is good for him. It keeps his mind off of all the shit that has happened. Maybe he will open up and talk to someone about it in time.  
  
After that fateful day that Brian gave Dom the keys to his Supra, Brian laid down his badge and turned over his life as a cop. He refused to tell the cops anything that had happened so no one from the team was arrested. And I thank god, I don't know what I would do with out my family and Dom, but I would never let them know I feel this way. I have to keep up my image after all.  
  
Brian had showed Dom that he had chosen his family and Dom welcomed him back to the team. Vince, I think, had gotten over hating Brian, mostly to do with the fact that he saved his life.  
  
I have a hunch that Brian is going to ask Mia to marry him sometime soon. Woman's intuition. He just still has to build up the guts to ask. I know Mia will say yes. She loves him as much as I love Dom. I hope he knows that.  
  
I got up and stretched my back out. Leon looked over at me with a questioning look.  
  
"What the hell are ya lookin at?" I said in my usual upfront manner. "Cant I do anything without someone starin at me?" I snapped.  
  
Leon shrugged, "Ya, I just happened to look up at the same time you were getting up. Shit girl…. I'm sorry for having eyes."  
  
Giving him the death glare, he shut up and went back to his work. 'I'm not in the mood to deal with this shit right now. I think I'm getting paranoid or something.'  
  
Bang, I snap my head around to see Vince shout his car door. 'God, I'm jumpy too. I think I need to take a break.'  
  
It is about 1:00 in the afternoon and I decide that I am going home to get something to eat. Walking over to where Dom was working in his office I say, "Dom, I'm gonna head home to get somethin' to eat, be back'n a bit."  
  
He looked up from his paper work and studied me for a second. "Ya, sure. I'll see ya in a bit." Not wanting him to ask any questions, I turned on my heals and left. I could tell that he felt that I was not feeling well.  
  
I got into my car and left, my tires screeching down the road.  
  
  
  
Dom's POV  
  
"Dom, I'm gonna head home to get something to eat, be back'n a bit," Letty said. I look up and stare into her eyes. I can see the pain behind them. She looks so pale. Something's wrong.  
  
"Ya, sure. I'll see ya in a bit." I could tell that she did not want to be pressed because she left before I could say anything. Staring after her, I get a feeling that something was wrong.  
  
I know I have been a bit closed off to everyone lately, but I don't know what to do. Everyone looks to me for guidance. Who can I look to? I know Letty would listen, but I don't want to dump my problems on her at the moment. She has enough to think about.  
  
Maybe I'll talk to Letty tonight. Find out what's up with her and maybe take some worries off my mind. She's just not acting herself lately.  
  
I turn back to my paperwork. Why do I let all of this pile up? Maybe I should get some of Mia's habits of cleanliness and organization, things would run smother then.  
  
Time seemed to fly by. I hear the sound of cars driving up to the front of the shop. Curious I get up and head to the front. There sitting in the front of my garage is Hectors silver Honda Civic. Somebody's put in the rich time for that car.  
  
Hector stepped out followed by one of his buddies in the passenger side.  
  
"Hector," I said. "And what do I owe this pleasure?" Not knowing why he was here, I decided to play it cool. Hector isn't Johnny Tran after all. He races fair and I respect that.  
  
"I thought ya be off tryin ta get into the pro circle."  
  
"Well I just thought I'd give ya the low down. There's some new kid thats been goin around showing off his fancy lookin cars all over town. I hear he says that he could beat anyone if they dare," Hector said.  
  
"He does, does he? What do you want me to do about it?" I said. Brian had gotten up behind me and was listening to the conversation. I don't mind, I value his opinion on the racing side of things. The kids a natural, he can feel what's going to happen.  
  
"Well I kind of said I would try to find him some people to race this Saturday, and I was wondering if any of your people were interested."  
  
"I will," Brian said before I could say anything. I shot him THE look and he started to explain himself. "I have not gotten to test out the Supra yet in a real race. I think that is as good of a time as any."  
  
"The Supra still needs fixing up Brian, and there aint that much time to do it before the race," I said. I know Brian is ready, but I just want to see what his reaction would be to me saying that.  
  
"Oh, come on. You know it could be ready and Saturday is 4 days away. We'll get it done," Brian said in a frustrated voice. I knew that this is how he would react. I know all.  
  
"What's he running?" I ask Hector.  
  
"Mazda RX7, a nice peace of machinery if ya ask me."  
  
"You racin?"  
  
"No, but Orien Negler will be the third racer if your boys in. Is he in?" Hector asked.  
  
I look up at Brian, "What's the buy-in?"  
  
"So many questions, its 2 G buy-in," Hector said.  
  
"Brian, you in?" I ask.  
  
"Hell ya!!"  
  
"Well that's that, I gotta jet. See ya Saturday night," Hector said before getting back into his car and speeding off down the road.  
  
The smell of tires hit my nose and I turned to go back inside.  
  
"Hey, what time is it?" I asked Brian.  
  
"7:30, Why?"  
  
"Nothin," I said. My mind screamed 7:30. Letty's not back yet. Where is she, I thought she was going to come right back. I should've asked her what was up. I hope she is ok. "I'm headin home now, tell the boys to lock up when they're done." I get into the car and speed off towards the house. 


	2. Chapter 2

How We Live Our Life  
  
SUMMARY: 2 months after the last truck heist, things are returning to normal, but can Dom and Letty make it through some new challenges.  
  
DISCLAIMER: You recognize someone, I don't own them. I make no profit.  
  
AN: I am not the best writer, so you will just have to deal. Thanks again to Doc and Strawberry Delight for helping me, I love ya.  
  
Thanks shakira1981 for being the first to review my story. I dedicate this chapter to you. Here's some more Letty and Dom for you.  
  
~Michelle  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Dom's POV  
  
I must be overreacting. There has to be a reason why Letty didn't come back to work. Shit, it's not like I'm her mother and have to know where she is at all time. I'll just go home and find out why she didn't come back to the garage.  
  
Pulling into the drive and parking behind Letty's car, I kill the engine. The house is dark, not a single light on. OK, now I'm getting worried again. Is she not there? She has to be here, her car is. She would drive it if she were only going 3 blocks down the road. She has to be here.  
  
Why would she sit in the house, in the dark? Something's happen, I know it. I walk up the front porch stairs. Hesitating before turning the doorknob to enter. What would I find? Pushing the door open, the hinges seemed to scream at me for some WD40. I enter, reaching for the light switch and flicking it on.  
  
Scanning the front hall I turn to my right and my eyes fall upon Letty peacefully sleeping on the living room couch. Sighing, I let the tension leave my body. She must have fallen asleep when she came home for lunch. I hear the team pulling into the drive and getting out of their cars, arguing about something.  
  
I walk the short distance to the couch and sit down as soft as I can on the edge of it. I don't want to wake her just yet. She looks so peaceful. God, how I love this girl. I must have sat down a little to hard. Her eyes fluttered open, a small grunt escaping her lips.  
  
"What time is it?" She asks me groggily, pulling her arm up to shield her eyes from the overhead light.  
  
"7:45," I reply.  
  
"What!!!" she exclaims bolting upright. "I had things to do today," her voice comes out sounding put out.  
  
"Well, your not goin ta get 'em done, at least not today," I tease and she shoots me a venomous look.  
  
"Aaaagggg!!!!!!" she says in frustration. Just then Leon, Vince, Brian and Mia decide to make their entrance still disusing loudly something about unloading in third. They all come to a halt in their conversation and give curious glances towards me and Letty. I decide to continue.  
  
"Letty, it's no big deal, you just fell asleep," I tell her calmly. I can tell that she is not very happy with herself. Shit I'd be pissed too if I missed out on a day working with the cars.  
  
"Ya, and ya needed it," Leon joined in on the conversation breaking the few seconds of silence. "You looked like shit this mornin and you weren't getin anythin done anyway." Both Letty and I give Leon the look and he shuts up. Leon never knows when to keep his mouth shut. His comment seems to set Letty off.  
  
"Forget it," she spate. "I'm goin upstairs before I punch one've ya." With that she stood up. Not wanting to let her get of the hook of telling me what's wrong I intended to follow her up stairs. She didn't even make it three steps in the direction of the stairs before she started to collapse.  
  
Time seemed to come to a painstakingly slow pace. All my mind could think of was to catch Letty before she hit the ground. I had never moved so fast in my whole life, even in my father's 69' Charger. Within a fraction of a second I held her in my arms.  
  
What the hells going on here? I ask myself. "Letty," I said letting some of the fear escape into the tone of my voice. I don't care about the other people in the room; I just want to know if Letty is all right. My usually cool and calm attitude crumbles when it comes to her.  
  
"What's wrong? Why did she just collapse?" I here the other people in the room ask, but I pay no attention. I pick her up the rest of the way, her head falling against my chest. Her body was trembling with chills and I could tell that she had a fever.  
  
She stirred. My heart stops, God Letty wake up. As if hearing my silent plea her eyes flutter open. Letty looks up at me with confusion in her eyes. She looks around to get her bearings, and her eyes come back to me.  
  
"What the hells goin on?" she said.  
  
"You passed out and I caught you before you hit the ground. God Letty, what's this all about, you're scarin the hell out of me?" I said.  
  
She looked over my shoulder and around once again at the other people in the room and then shouted, "What the hell are ya'll lookin at." With that the group decide that Dom should talk to her and they all dispersed to other areas of the house.  
  
"Put me down!!" She was trying to push away from me, but I tighten my hold on her.  
  
"Oh no you don't, I taking you up stairs," I tell her.  
  
"Dom, I just stood up to fast and blood rushed back to my head, that's all. So let me down."  
  
"I'm sorry to tell you this Hun, but you do look like shit. Your goin to bed and I'm takin you there." I knew that she defiantly wasn't feeling well when she shut up. If I were to tell her that when she was well, I'd get slugged. I walk up the stairs; Letty in silent submission.  
  
Entering our room, I laid her down on the bed. 


	3. Chapter 3

How We Live Our Life  
  
SUMMARY: 2 months after the last truck heist, things are returning to normal, but can Dom and Letty make it through some new challenges.  
  
DISCLAIMER: You recognize someone, I don't own them. I make no profit.  
  
AN: I don't know any of the pasts of the team, so I'm making it up. Maybe it's not what is true, but I don't care. Thanks to anyone that helped me, and trust me I need a lot of help ALL the time. Gotta keep myself in line. Anyway, to the good stuff. Please r&r.  
  
~Michelle  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Letty's POV  
  
God, why did I have to pass out in front of Dom and the rest of the team? They probable think that I'm weak now, Damit!! Why does this have to happen to me? I never get sick, ever.  
  
I know that Dom knows that I really don't feel to good right now. If I was well I would of fought him more and slugged him for saying that I look like shit. Man that hurt. I must really look like crap.  
  
Dom placed me in bed and tucked me in like some child. I hate not being able to take care of myself. I don't like to rely on anyone but myself, and that includes Dom. I know, I know, I really do love him, but this attitude has been burned into me since I was little. I wouldn't of survived without it.  
  
"We should take you to the doctor tomorrow, I don't want you getting any worse," Dom says while pulling a chair up to the side of the bed and sitting down. He is looking at me with those serious eyes that say 'I mean business.'  
  
What is he saying? He knows that I can't go to the hospital. He of all people should know that. I have not stepped foot inside of a hospital since my mother died and that was nearly six years ago. I did not even go and visit Vince and Jessie when they were there recovering from there gun shot wounds, I couldn't.  
  
"Dom," I say, looking up into his brown eyes. "You know I can't go to a hospital." Why do I even have to tell him this? He knows my story, damit, he was there. My anger flares.  
  
"Letty, I know how you feel about going to the hospital, but I just hate see'n you sick," Dom says.  
  
"I'm not going to the hospital and you can't make me go and that is final." I look away not wanting to deal with this right now. All I want to do is go back to sleep and get rid of this damn headache.  
  
"Fine, I wont make you go to the doctor tomorrow, but if you're not any better by the end of the week you goin, even if I have to drag you there myself, and you know I will." He said in his firm, but almost fatherly voice.  
  
I shiver; even the thought of going to the hospital gets to me. No, no, it doesn't just get to me; it scares the shit out of me. Every time I'm in a hospital bad things happen.  
  
Flashback  
  
I found my mother lying on the bathroom floor almost 4 hours ago. I had enough sense to call 911. The ambulance came and took her away. I rode with her because there was no one else to take me to the hospital. She was just lying there on the floor passed out with white drool/foam coming out of her mouth. I knew that she was doing drugs because she had OD once before. She got lucky the first time, but I had a feeling that she wasn't going to be that luck this time.  
  
Now I sit in the waiting room in one of their many hard orange chairs. All I can do is wait. Wait to find out what's going to happen with the rest of my life. My father left us when I was seven and that is when my mother started using and selling to keep us fed and housed. My mother has gone though many boyfriends and lovers since that day and I can't say any of them were the fatherly type.  
  
No one will take me in. I could look for my father, but what's the point. He left me and to me that says he does not want to have anything to do with me. He won't take me in. Where to go?  
  
The double doors at the other side of the waiting room opened and a doctor in a knee length white coat headed my way. He looked grim. "Ms. Martinez, I'm Dr. Brown," he says to me. I look up, but don't say anything. "Your mother received the best medical attention and we tried to save her, but she was too far gone. I'm sorry, your mother didn't make it."  
  
Why is he sorry, his mother didn't die? Anger flares up inside of me, but I push it back down. It wasn't his fault that she did drugs and was a lousy mother. This was Dr. Brown's job, probably the part of it that he dreads the most.  
  
Why did she have to die on me? Fuck her. She had ruined my life.  
  
"Is there anyone I could call for you?" He asks. I shake my head no. He places his hand on my shoulder and then gets up and leaves.  
  
I sit in the hospital waiting room for hours. What am I going to do? The hospital life continues around me as if I wasn't even there. The hours tick away.  
  
Someone sits down beside me. I don't even notice who it is. If I had looked up I would have noticed that it was Dom. He had a worried expression on his face. He found me because a person down the street told him that my mother and I had gone to the hospital. He knew what had happened to my mother after asking the nurse at the reception desk.  
  
Still being oblivious to the person next to me I glue my eyes to the floor. I still hadn't shed a tear. I will be strong and not cry. I have to be strong. Suddenly I find myself in a hug with the stranger next to me. I look up and see that it is Dom. Not being able to hold my emotions in any longer I start to cry. This would be the first and only time that I have cried in front of Dom. He just sat there and held me.  
  
Some time later he lead me out of the hospital and to his house. Not having anywhere to go he took me in to live with him as part of the family.  
  
End Flashback  
  
"Fine," I said to his proposal. "But I am going to get better by then so it wont mater. All I need is a good nights sleep and a couple of aspirin and I will be as good as new. Hell I'll be better by tomorrow before I go to work," I say putting a forced smile on my face. Damn, can't this headache go away?  
  
"Ha, you going to work tomorrow," he laughed. "No, No …. No work for you. You're going to stay here in bed ALL day. I need you well. I have to have someone to keep my ass in line with the other girls. Hell, I might be forced to attach another girl to my belt." He smiled at me.  
  
I give him a dirty look. If he so much as looks or talks to another girl, I swear I'll kill him.  
  
With that he plants a kiss on my forehead. He turns off the light and walks out of the room.  
  
I lay their staring out into the darkness. How am I going to get well? I've been feeling like shit for days now, its just all caught up to me now. I will NOT miss the races this weekend. 


	4. Chapter 4

How We Live Our Life  
  
SUMMARY: 2 months after the last truck heist, things are returning to normal, but can Dom and Letty make it through some new challenges.  
  
DISCLAIMER: You recognize someone, I don't own them. I make no profit.  
  
AN: Sorry it took so long. Stupid tests. Does anyone want to come and take my Econ class for me, I have to say that it is the most boring class. I want to send a Happy Birthday out to Doc, and I am putting this out just for you. I don't want any more torture with jello shots. Even saying it makes me sick. For everyone that doesn't know what I am talking about, don't ask. It's a long and painful story, one that I would like to forget, well I don't remember anyway. Anyway, on with the store, enjoy.  
  
~Michelle  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Mia's POV  
  
I walk into Letty and Dom's room. They have shared a room for the past eight years. It used to make me feel weird when they first started to share a room. Letty use to sleep in the room that Jessie in now living in, before he came to stay with us. The thought of my best friend sleeping in the same room as my brother was just a weird situation. Now however I don't mined. I know that they were ment for each other.  
  
The bed was a tangled mess of sheets with Letty residing in the middle of it. Dom said that she had slept through the night but that she had tossed and turned all night, probably from the fever. I could tell that he didn't get any sleep last night.  
  
Dom loves Letty. He might not always show it, but he really does love her. Showing emotions was never one of Dom's strong points. Today however, he went to work looking like shit.  
  
Dom asked me to stay home today from the store to look after Letty and make sure that she stays in bed. What was he thinking; I couldn't make her stay in bed even if I wanted to. If Letty wants to get up or do something, I couldn't stop her.  
  
Another of my worries was that Dom told me that Leon was going to run the store today, and that really scares me.  
  
Looking at the form of Letty in the bed I set the glass of ice water that I had brought her on the nightstand. I hope that her fever is down, because I know how she doesn't like to go to the doctor.  
  
I walk slowly trying unsuccessful to not make the floorboards to squeak. I don't want to wake Letty up.  
  
"What, you leavin' without saying good morning to your friend?" Letty said. I jump around and put my hand to my heart. It has just doubled its pace.  
  
"God Letty, you scared me. I thought you were asleep."  
  
"I was, until Bigfoot made the floor creek," she teases.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make so much noise. Go back to sleep. I brought you up a glass of ice water, set it on the side table if you want it," I say.  
  
"Thanks girl. Hey, what time is it?"  
  
"Well it isn't quite morning anymore. I think that it's around 1:00. You been sleeping all day and that is pretty hard to do in this house when the boys get up in the morning and make shit-loads of noise." I smile.  
  
She looks at me with a frown on her brow. "Don't you have a job to be at?" she asks.  
  
"Na, Dom's making Leon take care of the store today."  
  
Her frown deepens and then she bursts into laughter. "Leon taking care of the store, you got to be shitting me. You're going to have one big mess when you get back, if the store is even still standing." She says. "I wish I was there now to see it."  
  
I smile, "Your probably right, but you better hope that you are wrong because you're going to help me in the store for the rest of the week."  
  
"Oh…no, I don't do that shit," Letty says, putting a degusted look on her face.  
  
"Oh, come on, its not that bad. If I have to do it you have to, and if you don't help out in the store Dom's going to tie you to this bed until you get enough rest. Is that clear?" I say with a smirk on my face. "Dom's not going to let you work on any car until your well. If you do, its to bed with you and no races this weekend."  
  
"I'm an adult, I can make decisions for myself. He can't stop me from going anywhere." She says.  
  
I give her a 'just try it' look and she shuts up and puts a pout face on. "Well don't you look pathetic, your going to help me and your going to like it."  
  
"You're a slave driver." She says.  
  
"Well, your just lucky that your sick right now or you would be helping me clean up Leon's mess right this second, instead of on this little vacation." I say.  
  
"Ya, I'm lucky," Letty mumbles.  
  
"Hey, cheer up girl, you'll be up and causing trouble in no time."  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Days passed by. Letty seemed to be getting better, but she stayed up in the store as Dom requested. She didn't mind it all that much, it gave her time to catch up on all the shit with Mia.  
  
Friday came around and Brian was still putting the finishing touches on the Supra. The other guys were helping and Mia and Letty were up in the front laughing about something or other.  
  
Dom wanted to talk to Letty, so he left the guys to their own device in the garage and headed up front. 


	5. Chapter 5

How We Live Our Life  
  
SUMMARY: 2 months after the last truck heist, things are returning to normal, but can Dom and Letty make it through some new challenges.  
  
DISCLAIMER: You recognize someone, I don't own them. I make no profit.  
  
AN: Another day, another chapter. I think that I am making Letty a little emotional for the tough ass Letty that I know she is, but hey, she's sick. People can act differently went they are sick. This part a little mushy, but there's more Letty/Dom interaction on the way. Now, on with the story.  
  
~Michelle  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Dom's POV  
  
She sat on the counter up front. There were no customers so Mia and her were chatting about something or other. There looked so happy. I walked up behind Letty and snaked my arms around her front and laced my fingers in front by her toned stomach. I rest my chin on her head. She smelled sweet today. No motor oil sent mixed in with the sent of her shampoo. It was weird. She hadn't worked on a car in a few days. Don't get me wrong, I like how she smells no matter what, but this was a pleasant surprise.  
  
"Hey Dom, how's it going back there or should I ask?" Mia says to me and winks. I'm sure that they herd me and the boys arguing back there. I smile. Mia could always make me smile.  
  
"Well," I say and pause. Letty looks up at me. "It's going. Brian's car will be ready by tomorrow just as planed." I want to speak to Letty about tomorrow night so I decide to ask her to take a drive with me.  
  
"Mia, can I steal your help for awhile. I need to talk to her." I say.  
  
"You do what you want anyway, so why ask me? And its not like I'm her mother, ask her yourself." She says, smiling at Letty.  
  
"Ya, why don't you ask me yourself?!" Letty says in her tough girl attitude.  
  
"Ok, Ok, my bad. Letty, you want to go for a drive?" I ask.  
  
"I drive?" she asks right back.  
  
"Hmmm… No, I drive," I say.  
  
She eyes me and finally says "Ok." With that we both set out to my Mazda RX-7.  
  
"Don't be to long, I might need someone to arrange the supplies again." Mia says after us.  
  
Letty turns and spits out "Fuck you, Mia. Go fetch Leon to do that." They both burst into laughter "On second thought, don't let him touch anything." With that said they laugh even harder.  
  
It is so nice to see them smile after all the shit that has gone down around here. The thought of the last truck heist is the last thing on anyone's mind.  
  
Letty hopes into the passenger side of my RX-7 pushing my brown leather jacket out of the way. I clime in and start the engine and head for the coast.  
  
"How you feelin' girl?" I ask.  
  
"Better," is all she answered.  
  
We drive in silence for a while. There is usually no ?? Between us when we sit in silence. No forced chit chat. We understand each other enough to know what the other is thinking. I know that Letty is thinking about how she is going to get to the races tomorrow with the least amount of arguing and that she was lying about how she felt. I can see it in her eyes; they don't have their usual fire. I need to know that she is all right. That everything is going to be ok.  
  
"Letty?" I say in a serious tone. She looks at me. " I need to know how you Really feel," I stress the really. "And 'better' is not a good enough answer for me, now come on, spill it. I know that you still don't feel well, I can see it in your eyes." Letty turns her eyes away from me and stares out the window at the passing traffic.  
  
The silence draws on. I pull into a parking lot overlooking the ocean. This is one of Letty's and mine favorite spots to come and talk. Today, I don't think that she wants to talk. I take that back, I know that she doesn't want to talk today. I kill the engine and turn to look at her.  
  
She turns and stairs into my eyes. Those chocolate brown eyes could always melt my heart. For a moment I see anger and then it turns to sadness and fear. She is searching for something within my expression. She is the only person I know that can read my emotions right off my face. Her eyes turn back to the ocean.  
  
"Truly, I feel like shit. I'm always tired and I ache all over." She says. "It scares me Dom. I don't want to have to bother anyone with me being sick. I should be able to take care of myself."  
  
"Letty, its no bother to any of us. Were a family, and that's what families do, take care of each other," I say, trying to ease her pain.  
  
Now I know what this is about. When she was little she never really had a family until she came to live at my house. She never had a father around to protect her. Her mother was never around to care for her because she was always stoned or off with one of her abusive boyfriends. From a young age she has had to take care of herself. Protect herself. Rely on herself. She likes to be in control of what happens, relying on someone else scares her because she is not the one in control.  
  
I try to show her that I can take care of her, but it wont get through that thick scull of hers. This attitude has been burned into her from a young age. I wish that she could of have a better childhood, but there is nothing that I can do about that. The now is what maters and right now I have to take care of her if she likes it or not.  
  
"I know its no bother, but…" She lets the statement hang. We sit in silence for a while longer. The sun is setting over the ocean. It baths the wispy clouds in shads of pink and orange. I could almost be a perfect moment, except for the nagging feeling of worry I have for the one I love.  
  
"Maybe you should stay home from the races tomorrow," I say finally breaking the silence. "I don't want you getting any worse." My statement seems to piss her off.  
  
"What!?! I'm not staying at home sitting on my ass while you all have fun at the races." She says in an angry tone.  
  
"Well maybe you should ride with me and not drive." I say. I knew that she wouldn't go for the whole sitting at home thing. All I really want is for her to ride with me so I can keep my eye on her.  
  
"No, I drive. I always drive. I won't ride with you," she says, her anger still flaring. I kind of feel hurt that she doesn't want to ride with me, but this is Letty we're talking about. She is in a class of her own, not some girl that hangs at your every word. That's something I like in a girl, but I also really hate it sometimes.  
  
"Letty, come on, your sick and I don't want you driving."  
  
"Dom, I'm driving. If it will make you happy I'll go to the doctors on Monday, but I am goin' to the races and I AM driving." She says, thronging out a compromise. I am kind of taken aback. But then I realize that she is just trying to buy her time.  
  
"Fine, but to the doctors on Monday, no and ifs or buts." I know that we're going to argue about this later, but there is not any real way I could keep her at home or to ride with me short of tying her up and dragging her behind me.  
  
We both stair out the front window. I still feel a weight on my shoulders, but at least she talked to me. I know that she still doesn't feel well and that there is some action in the future to correct that.  
  
Darkness is falling. We had been away for quite a while. "We should head back," I say.  
  
"Ya," Letty replies.  
  
I start the engine of my RX-7 and set off home.  
  
"You know I love you, and will always take care of you," I say. I put my hand on her knee.  
  
"Ya," She says and pauses. "I do." 


	6. Chapter 6: Part 1

How We Live Our Life  
  
SUMMARY: 2 months after the last truck heist, things are returning to normal, but can Dom and Letty make it through some new challenges.  
  
DISCLAIMER: You recognize someone, I don't own them. I make no profit.  
  
AN: Sorry this took me so long. This week is my finals week and I have had no real time to write. Could someone tell me why professors think that they can all fit in a last min. project at the end of the semester? I think they try to make us crazy and deprive us of much needed sleep. Now that schools almost out my boss keeps on bugging me to tell her when I am going to start work full time again. All I have to say to that is I'm taking a long weekend to recover before I do anything (I think 5 days will do). Maybe then I can get some more writing in. I have everything worked out in my head, but I still have to get it down on paper. Sorry this isn't a full chapter, but I thought it would tide you all over for a while until I'm not pulling my hair out. Thanks to everyone who reviewed (you keep me sane), so on with the story.  
  
Chapter 6: Part One  
  
Letty's POV  
  
"Come on you guys, were going to be late!!" Leon shouted from the base of the stairs. Mia and I were in the bathroom getting ready for the nights races. I'm sitting on the counter swinging my legs impatiently waiting for Mia to finish applying her makeup. She is such a beauty queen when it comes to getting ready for the races. Sometimes it gets on my nerves, but I wait with her.  
  
"We'll be down in a sec, so shut the hell up," I yell out the bathroom door. I hear Leon grumble something about women, but he stopped yelling for us. I turn back to swinging my feet, my black flame combat boots banging lightly on the cabinet doors.  
  
Dom stepped up to the bathroom door. He leaned up against the doorframe with his arms crossed in front of his. He gave me a look that said 'what takes Mia so long.' I crack a faint smile and shrug.  
  
Ever since Brian started coming to the races, it seem to take Mia twice as long to get ready. Its funny how that works out. Who's she trying to impress? Brian would lover her no matter what she looks like. Like she could even look bad. Come to think of it, I've never seen Mia look remotely bad looking. Well, there was this one time when we 13 and we had a little fun painting her room, but that is another story that I wont get into.  
  
Mia is riding with me tonight because Brian is racing and the boy needs all the concentration he can get. I know that he can't keep his cool with Mia there as a distraction. I also think that she is riding with me so she can keep and eye on me for Dom. He can get a little over protective.  
  
Dom stares at me. His eyes travel down and then back up my body. He raised his eyebrow. I shout him a look and say "What!?!" He just shrugs.  
  
I am wearing black cargo pants held on by a silver studded belt. A maroon hooded sweatshirt that zips in the front covers my sheer black tank top. It matches the color of my car. I think its something that Mia got me just for that reason. I have been cold lately and I don't want to freeze my ass off at the races.  
  
Mia finely finishes her primping and shoves all of her makeup back in to the drower. I hope off the counter and walk out of the bathroom. On my way out I brush past Dom who catches me up in a kiss.  
  
"Oh, come on, were going to be late." Mia says while pushing through us.  
  
"Who's going to make us late?" I ask.  
  
Her face turns into an evil smirk. "Just shut up and come on."  
  
We all make our way out to the cars and head out. 


End file.
